La déesse serpente
by Korali
Summary: Romance et mythologie, histoire post V livre.C'est une histoire de la partie mythologique, secrete et féminine du serpent.
1. Chapter 1

Korali: La godesse serpente

**1.Le globe verte**

Lorsqu'il a demarré, des grand nuages gristourbillonaient dans le ciel, mais ici, dans la banlieue de Londre il tombait déja la neige.

Roguene savait lui même pas, pourquoi avait-il accepté l'invitation de sa tante pour Noël. Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des longs années et parce qu'elle était sa seule parente encore en vie. Ou peut-être parce qu'il était ennuyé par les fêtes de Hogwarts dont Harry Potter était le participant toujours présent dans les années passées.

Il considérait le Noel une fête stupide et sentimentale, seulement pour les enfants.

– Il ne manquait plus que cela, grogna-t-il,et il plia le col de son manteu dans les neiges.

Mais il était déjà près, et il murmura, devant la vielle maison grise, presque inconsciemment la formule magique qu'il n'utilisait pas pour longtemps pourouvrir la porte. La porte apparut et s'ouvrit en gémissant et un vieux escalier se fait voir. Il a demarré dans la crépuscule sur les escalier en bois, qui gémissaient a tous pas.

– C'est toi mon, fils? – demanda une voix. – Mais quoi dis-je? Ça ne peut pas être que toi, seulement un parent de sang peut briser le charme qui défend la porte.

Le sorcier entra dans la pièce, où il sentit une odeur qu'il avait crue depuis longtemps oubliée, l'odeur du gâteau à la vanille. Le lourd rideau de velours fut retiré par une main, et l'illusion devenut complète pour l'homme, le salon plongé dans la lumière était exactement celui de son enfance lointanée. Des lourds rideaux, des épais tapis partout, des girandoles en argent éparpillaient la lumiére vers les verres en cristal sur les tables bien mises, et les figures des canevas contemplaient l'environnement avec un regard offensé de ses cadres en or.

Et dans la grande soufragerie brillait, Rogue croyait pour un instant qu'il avait eu une hallucination, l'arbre de Noël. Il semblait que seulement quelques heures étaient passées depuis quand il y était sorti de la comme petit garcon.

Seulement la glace de sa tante le rêveilla:

– Mon fils, tu n'achangé pas de tout ! Tu es pâle, tes cheveux en désordre et tu t'habilles encore en noir!  
Le prof souria et s'approcha de sa tante.

– Je vous baise la maine, Tante Maya! Ma tante ne changea pas non plus – et il regarda la vielle dame, de haute taille

Elle fut assez haute et sêche, et ses cheveux était comme la neige frêche, pourtant elle avait des vifs yeux noirs.

–Assoie-toi, mon fils! Si je ne t'avais pas appeller, tu ne me ferais pas une visite pendant des années. Je suis sûre, si je ne te dis pas que j'ai une surprise pour toi tu n'apparais pas. Mais je t'avais fait curieux, c'est vrai?

–Voyons, c'est quoi cette surprise? – souria l'homme, et il s'approcha de l'arbre de Noël. – Mais – dit-il plus bas – je n'ai pas pensé que tante Maya fait encore arbre de Noël ... il n y a pas d'enfants ici depuis très longtemps...

– C'est vrais, il fait trop longtemps depuis quand vous étiez enfants. Et toi, Severus mon fils, tu t'étais arrêté trop tôt d'être un vrai enfant... Et ce n'est pas a merveiller –ajoutez-t -elle a visages sombres – la mort précoce de tes parents, et ce qui s'est passé après... Je ne le sais pas encore, comment a tu réussit de le surpasser. Mais n'en parlons pas alors – s'interrompue – t – elle brusquement, en regardant Rogue.

– Je vois, que tu aimes mon arbre - ajouta- t-elle rapidement, parce que l'homme regarda d'un visageimmobil l'arbre, peut-**ê**tre il fut un peu plus livide, que quelques instants avant, mais peut-être c'était l'effet de la flamme des lumières

– Voyons, le globe vert existe encore – dit le professeur quelques instants après.

– Tu le rappelles encore?

– Comment non – dit-il, en fixant ses yeux noirs sur le globe.

C'était un globe que a la premi**è**re vu ne se distinguer pas des autres, seulement avec ses lignes d'or a ses bordures. Peut-être sa couleur, cette couleur d'un verte profonde, c'était ce que le distingua.

Il était environ six ans, quand il apprit que les cadeaux sont cachés sous l'arbre deNoël par les parents. Il fut probablement très désolé, parce que la tante Maya le pris par sa main, et le conduit sous un arbre très semblamble de cela. Pour le petit garcon maigre et pâle l'arbre brillant des lumières fut un véritable miracle.

– Severus – chuchota sa tante – les cadeux vraiment sont préparées par nous, les adultes, mais le miracles existent pourtant. Je te dévoile maintenant une, mais tu dois me promettre, que tu ne le dire a personne. Promis?

– Oui – murmura le petit fils, regardant les grand yeux noirs de sa tante.

– Tu vois ce globe vert? C'est un globe magique.

– Et... que peut faire ce globe?

– Oh ... un tas de choses! Premierment tu peux en voir, ce que tu veux, tu peut voyager dans le temps...

Le petit garcon de six ans avait regardé a l'intérieur du globe et il avait vu un jardin baignée dans la lumière du soleil, sa mère avait sorti de la maison en souriant, un plateau avec des gâteaux dans sa main. Par la petite porte un groupe des enfants avaient envahi le jardinet l'avaient invité a jouer avec eux, et il s'était rallié heureusement.

Puis le cadre avait changé, c'était un après-midi paisible, tant paisible dont il ne s'était jamais rappelé

Une voix l'avait appellé du jardin: Sev! Venez, je t'attends!

Dans l'ombre du vieux arbre une petite fille maigre l'avait attendu, elles avaient des yeux vertes brillantes et des cheveux sombre.

Stella! Stella ! Elle est arrivée!

Mais les images avaient disparues si rapidement comme ils étaient apparues et il se retrouva devant l'arbre de Noël, et il senta le gréssillementdes lumières et il regarda les couleurs ... du globe verte. Il ne s'avait pas pour un instant qu'il avait revecu des souvenirs ou il avait songé... Mais alors il entendit une glace:

– Sev, je suis ici, tu ne m'entends pas, je t'appelle?

Rogue avait fermé ses yeux et avait secouésa tête, pour éloigner l'effet de la magie, mais la voix résonna de nouveux:

– Severus! Tu dors?

L'homme se tourna d'une manière si inattendue, que le frou-frou de sa toge avait éteintla flamme des quelques bougies.

Une être svelte, les cheveux sombre, yeux vertes brillantes fût sur le seuil.

Rogue n'avait pas su que c'était un rêve ou non, mais il était sur que cette nuit de Noël avait accomplit un de ses désirs tant secret, qu'il n'osa avouer a lui même pas.

- continue -

je recherche beta pour la traduction francaise, merci


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II.**

**La déesse serpente**

Tante Maya avait disparut à l'insu.

Sur le seuil la jeune fille resta debout. Et avant que Rogue se rendît compte de ce qui se passer, la fille se précipita vers lui et se jeta a son cou: Severus! Depuis quand nous n'avons pas vus!

Comme il sentit sa touche le parfum étrange de ses cheveux, des sentiments qu'il crut depuis longtemps oubliés ressuscitât en lui. La fille l'a laisséet ils s'étaient regardés confus.

Enfin c'était Rogue qui rompît le silence:

– Stella ... c'est toi vraiment ! Je ne peux pas le croir! Depuis si longtemps ...

– Tu n'avais pas donné aucune signe, je ne s'avais rien de toi ...

– J'avais cru ... qu'apr**è**s tout cela ... tu ne veux pas savoir de moi ...quelle sens ...il aurait eu d'avoir mentenir la relation avec un type ...comme moi...

– Sev, je sais tout de toi, je sais tant bien ...que tu avais rompu la relation avec eux.

Rogue fit un geste nerveux, comme s'il avait voulu dire quelque, mais puis il n'avait pas dit rien de tout.

Stella vit la réaction de Rogue et elle tira un petit paquet pour détourner la conversation.

– Regarde, je t'avais porté quelque chose pour Noël – dit-elle d'une gaieté un peu forcée.

– Oh c'est pour moi? – demanda l'homme avec une sourire franche dans son glace, et il tendit la main un peu embarrassé vers le petit paquet.

– Merci Stella, mais moi, ... je ne t'avais apportérien. Je ne s'avais pas, que...

– Oh, ça pas d'importance, alors...

Rogue, avec ses doigts longues a **désassemblé **le petit paquet:

- Oh, la déesse serpente !

Il a soulevé la petite statue. La figure féminine vêtue d'une voile longue jusqu'a la terre, les seines nues, coffré d'un tiara triple doré, sur lequel s'était assise une colombe aux ailes fermés, dans ses bras largement ouverte elle tenait des serpents qui se repliaent dans tous les sens avec des yeux vertes.

Rogue épela l'écriture minuscule du piédestal: Athana, Ventes, Colombes, Labyrinthe.

- Je vois que tu te rappelles encore l'ancienne écriture grecque.

- Donc, c'est elle... C'est magnifique - regarda-t il la jeune fille – merci. Oui, c'est juste comme je l'a imaginé, après tes descriptions et dessins. La déesse serpente, ou comme tu préfères la nommer: la Dame du Labyrinthe.

Pendant quelques instants il a admiré la statue.

– Ta grand-mère?

– Elle vit encore, mais très affaiblie. Elle est la dernière sorcière qui connaît encore le labyrinthe et l'immense force magique de la Dame, ou comme elle était nommé par les moldues prêtresseEt après elle C'est seulement moi, la dernière ... qui connait et garde le secret. Le secret du labyrinthe.

- Tu dois y venir Severus – dit-elle d'une voix surchauffée. – Le secret du labyrinthe, tu dois le voir, j'en sais tout ...

C'est tout différent dans sa taille origine.

– Raconte-moi de toi. Je sais, que depuis des années tu es a Roxfort.

– Tu es si certaine que tu sais tout de moi? – et les yeux la jeter un regarde fureteur.

Mais Stella a détourné son regard embarrassé de lui:

– Pourquoi? Si tu as quelqu'un, tu peux me le dire tranquillement, (parce que) nous n'avons (pas) promis rien l'un a l'autre

Rogue l'a regardé d'une demi sourire dont il toujours l'avait embarrassée:

Et toi? - l'a demandé et l'a pris de main a l'imprévu - montrez - toi parce que jusqu'alors je ne t'ai vue même pas, j'ai admiré seulement ta déesse.

Stella se tournait vers lui joueusement: Me voilà !

Devant Rogue c'était une femme svelte, la peau d'une blanche aveuglantece que contrastait étrangement avec ses cheveux longues et noirs, mais ce qui était la plus frappante, c'étaient ses yeux vertes...

Dans ses oreilles (elle avait) des si grandes cerceaux que dans le cercle des connaissances de Rogue aucune sorcière n'osa pas porter.

– Tu es devenue une sorcière bien jolie. J'imagine – ajouta-t-il- badinant - combien des coeurs masculins tu avais rompues.

Bien que l'homme essaya dégagé l'atmosphère,… le regard intensif des ses yeux obscures a embarrassé Stella d'une manière qu'elle est rougie.

Elle a eu la sensation que l'homme l'a déshabillé de ses regards. Si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées elle pouvait constater qu'elle ne se trompait point, parce que Rogue essaya de l'imaginer dans les habits incomplète de la déesse serpente.

- Severus – dit-elle d'une révolte prétendue et pour occulter son embarrasse elle s'était rapidement assis. Mais elle est tardée un peu, parce que le sorcier avait aperçuque son visage s'était rougit s'empourpra. Mais elle dans son embarras s'était assise tôt près de Rouge, et s'elle s'était rendu compte trop tarde de son erreur. L'approchement de l'homme, après tant des années, l' a attiré encore comme un aimant.

– Donc – dit-il – racontez-moi, comment as tu passer ses années?

– J'ai voyagé , j'ai beaucoup voyagé - a répondu Stella, en essayant vaincre le sentiment de strangulation que l'approchement du mague l' avait provoqué, et a parler d'un manière tranquille. – Mais cela aurait très longue a raconter.

Nous avons appris ce qui ce( y) passe , et j'y vins pour savoir ... quelle est la situation. C'est vraiment si grave? Le Dark Lord est vraiment revenu?

Rogue hocha la tête.

– Et toi? En dehors que tu enseignes et défendes Harry Potter?

– Si je peux demander de laisser ce gamin au moins pour ce soir, - râla le professeur. ... Il m'irrite !

– Donc, tu es si sure de savoir tout sur moi? – et il lui jeta un coup d'oeil furetant. –Il existe peut-être d'autres secrets encore...

– Il y a ... quelque' une … qui... – a demandé Stella, mais elle tourna sa tête, parce qu' elle n' avait pas supporté son regard.

– Non, il n'y a pas personne ... et l'homme se pencha vers elle, si proche, que ses cheveux noirs ont touchés le visage de la femme.

Avec sa main des longues doigt il a pris le menton de la jeune fille, et il a tourna son visage vers lui.

– Il n'y a personne dans ma vie, si est ce que t'intéresse – et il a ... son regard dans les grands yeux vertes de la femme, elle a senti de se perdre dans ses regards obscures, d'un feu profonde.

– Mais il y a des autres secrets, qu'il est mieux que tu ne l'appris pas, ou plus tard… – dit d'une voix basse le sorcier.

– Tu me comprends, Stella? Ce pas pourquoi que je ne n'est pas de confiance en toi ... ajouta-t –il, et il dit la vérité, parce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de la femme, comme s'il avait regardé dans un miroir, - mais si je te fais apprendre ces choses, je te mets en péril, toi aussi, et je ne le vaudrai pas… - finit-il en chuchotant.

Ils avaient resté ainsi quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux, mais Rogue se trouvait soudain en baisant ses lèvres brûlant et pour quelques instants le monde cessa pour eux. Aucune des deux n'avaient pas cru que cela peut se passer.

Il senta un petit bruit, et laissa la jeune – fille, c'était tante Maya, dans sa togue froufroutante.

On ne put lire rien de tout du visage de Rogue de ce qui se passa il y a quelques instants, mais Stella était d'autant plus embarrassée. Elle n'osa regarder ni Rogue, ni sa tante.

– J'ai rosé mes plants, les lyses sont très inquiètes ce soir. Je crois que c'est le moment de dîner. – regarda-t elle d'une sourire sylphideses invitées.


End file.
